


νάρκισσος και μενεξές (daffodil and violet)

by NerdsbianHokie



Series: Pride Month Prompts [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, F/F, Twin Verse, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 00:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20555168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdsbianHokie/pseuds/NerdsbianHokie
Summary: A late client does not turn out the way Maggie could have ever expected it.





	νάρκισσος και μενεξές (daffodil and violet)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for ages, and trying to find a way to fill the 'flower' prompt for this years pride prompts for even long. I went through multiple different ideas before settling on this one, then fell in love with this, enough so that I'm making it it's own fic.
> 
> If you want more of the royalty au, there are short pieces of it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060654/chapters/45277186) and [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060654/chapters/45576880). I'm not sure if they all tie together exactly, because I can never quite pin down how Maggie plays into everything, but for more background on this universe.
> 
> For ships in this piece, I tagged it DS because that's the endgame ship for this universe, but this is pre-relationship stuff right now

Maggie pushed one of the small cups of ink a few millimeters to try and get them into a neater line. She leaned back on her stool, just enough to look past the wall, to the front door of the shop.

Still nothing.

She huffed, wheeled the stool a few feet so she could lean against the wall.

She could be home, reading on her balcony, working on designs for other clients, sleeping. She could be watching the VHS of Jurassic Park that had finally arrived the day before. But, instead of watching Laura Dern, she was waiting for the mystery client who insisted on scheduling after the shop closed.

The money would be worth it if they showed, but if they didn’t, she was going to be pissed.

She took a few deep breaths. It was just the culture, she reminded herself, a different viewpoint on punctuality and time in general.

It had been one of the biggest adjustments from Nebraska.

She wheeled away from the wall, unable to not move for long, stopping at the small desk with her sketchbook, the design for the client set top.

A simple design, really. Two flowers, stems twisted around each other. A violet and a daffodil. Small, delicate, it was going to be harder than the simplicity of the design would suggest.

A finger absently trailed over her own violet tattoo, nestled in the bouquet of dandelions on her upper arm.

Three sharp raps came from the door. Maggie let out a sigh as she stood, quickly walking to the door.

Two women stepped inside.

The first, shorter, with pale eyes that darted around the shop with cold calculation.

The second, taller, looking around in curiosity and…

Maggie froze.

The princess.

Or, she assumed the princess because as absurd as that already seemed, having the queen walk into her shop would be even more so.

Or, she could be completely wrong, it wasn’t like she had ever seen either woman outside of the newspapers and the old black and white television Nikos kept in the corner of the shop.

“Margarita Soter?” the first woman said, eyes landing on Maggie.

“Ναί,” Maggie said. “_ You must be the clients.” _

_ “Yes, I am Lucy, this is Alex.” _

So, the princess.

The Crown Princess of Mésonkos was in her shop.

Maggie took the hands offered to her, one after the other. She pushed away the urge to bow or curtsey or whatever you were supposed to do in the presence of a princess. If they had wanted her to act like that, they probably would have not come in secret, would have not just introduced her as ‘Alex’.

_ “I have the design ready,” _ Maggie said, leading them to the back. _ “Who is getting the tattoo?” _

_ “Alex,” _Lucy answered.

_ “You aren’t from Mésonkos,” _Alex said.

Lucy let out a deep sigh, but didn’t cut in.

_ “I am not,” _Maggie said, raising an eyebrow.

_ “Where are you from?” _

Maggie fought the urge to sigh as well, to roll her eyes. She just wanted to get the tattoo done and get home.

But the Princess.

_ “The United States,” _she answered.

“So you speak English?” Alex asked, switching langauge.

“I do.”

Alex grinned. “Can we use it? I am trying to become more fluid and natural in conversation.”

“Um, yeah, we can.”

“Excellent,” Lucy cut in, switching to English as well. “Now, the reason we are here?”

“Yes, the tattoo,” Maggie said.

“You said you have the design?” Alex asked.

Maggie nodded as she picked up the picture.

Alex’s face lit up. “It is perfect.”

At that, Maggie felt a small bit of relief, what she always did when a client liked the design and didn’t ask for changes. And the pride, because it meant she had understood what they wanted.

“Awesome,” she said. “Where do you want it?”

Alex blushed, which was another problem, really. Everyone on Mésonkos knew how attractive the queen and crown princess were, knew how suitors came from all over, only to be rebuffed.

Maggie, at least, would only have to put her one the list of crushes that would never go anywhere and never have to deal with rejection.

“Are you going to tell her?” Lucy said, voice dry.

“It just cannot be seen, under any circumstances. Including swimming or changing,” Alex slowly said.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “That doesn’t leave many options.”

“Yes. I was thinking here.”

And Alex - Alexandra - the Crown Princess of Mésonkos - pointed to the side of her boob.

“Um, yeah, that’s…” Maggie glanced at Lucy, who shook her head.

“She has been insistent,” Lucy said.

“It cannot be seen,” Alex said, voice firm. “So that is where it will be.”

Maggie could do nothing but nod. “It will hurt more than other areas, because of the higher concentration of nerve endings.”

“That is alright.”

“Alright, then. We need to, uh, figure out the exact placement. Were you thinking more rib, or…”

“No.” Alex pulled her jacket off, handed it to Lucy, then pulled her shirt off.

Maggie’s eyes went wide at the flat stomach, and smooth, tan skin on display, but she quickly focused. Alex was wearing a bikini top. Not the most revealing she had seen - there was, after all, a nude beach just an hour or so away by bike - but also far from the most modest.

“It must be hidden beneath this.”

“That doesn’t leave much space,” Maggie said. “And does mean that at least the breast you are getting the tattoo on will have to be fully uncovered through the process.”

Alex nodded. “I suspected as much.”

“Alright then. Let me go get the stencil so we can start the placement.” She gestured to the chair. “You can get comfortable while I’m gone.”

And she escaped to the small office, drawing in hand. She started the process of making the stencil with the therma-fax machine.

“You have realized who she is.”

Maggie jumped. She turned to see Lucy in the doorway, face hard.

“Who she is?” Maggie echoed.

Lucy raised an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Maggie said. “Unless she isn’t Princess Alexandra?”

Lucy let out a deep sigh. “You cannot tell anyone. Do you understand?”

Maggie nodded. “I won’t.”

“You do not want to know what will happen to you if you do,” Lucy continued.

“I understand.”

Lucy narrowed her eyes. “Perhaps you do.”

She left the office.

Maggie let out a deep breath, turned to quickly finish the stencil. She printed it out, trimmed it down, then took a few deep breaths before heading back to the parlor.

Where Alex wasn’t sitting yet, but had already pulled the bikini top off.

That had been another thing Maggie had to keep reminding herself since moving to the island. The ideas of modesty, especially when among people of the same gender, were vastly different.

It would all change if they knew she was gay, of course.

She quickly steeled herself.

"Alright, where do you want it?" she asked, holding up the stencil.

Alex raised her left arm over her head, traced two fingers around the side of her breast.

“Okay, I’m going to…” Maggie gestured with the stencil, taking a short step towards Alex.

Alex nodded, watched as Maggie carefully applied the stencil. Maggie stepped back after a moment.

The flowers curled around the side of Alex’s breast, staying on the soft tissue between her nipple and ribs.

“There’s a mirror right over there,” Maggie said. “If you don’t like the placement just let me know and I’ll reapply it.”

Maggie took the time Alex was inspecting to process that she had just been touching the princesses boob.

That she was going to be doing so for quite a bit the next hour.

Alex pulled the bikini top on, Lucy stepping up to hold the straps.

“No,” Alex said. “If I tug on it you can see part of it.”

Maggie stepped up, enough to see the piece of a petal showing. “Okay. I’ll just reapply it.”

She did so quickly, and thankfully getting it in a good spot.

“Alright,” she said once Alex had settled into the chair. “You ready?”

Alex nodded and Maggie settled into the ritual or preparing.

Double checking the ink.

Washing her hands.

Putting her gloves on.

Finding the best position on her stool.

Alex, topless with her arm over her head, watched her work. As did Lucy, who was standing by the wall.

Then she started with the first line. Alex sucked in a tight breath, but there was no other reaction.

For a few minutes, the only sound was the buzzing of the tattoo machine.

Maggie stayed focused on the tattoo, on the ink, slipping easily into the art. At one point, when she pulled the machine away from Alex’s skin to get more ink, Alex spoke.

“What brings an American to Mésonkos?”

Maggie turned back, continued on the line.

“I was in university, and had the opportunity to spend a semester in Italy.” She dabbed at some leaking ink. “The semester turned into a year, and I spent a week here with Nikos and his wife, distant relatives. I spent one day here and never wanted to leave.”

“And you did not?”

Maggie chuckled, got more ink. “I did, actually. I went back to Italy, then back to the States, even finished my degree. I just couldn’t stop thinking about Mésonkos. So, after I graduated, Nikos agreed to take me on as an apprentice at the shop and I moved here.”

“Do you like it here?”

“I do. I really do. It’s so different from America.”

“How?”

Maggie paused for a moment to think. “It’s slower here. No, not slower, more relaxed.” She moved from the lines for the stems to the flowers. “Have you ever heard the term ‘island time’?”

“No.”

“It’s this idea that time works differently on islands. There’s less urgency, less structure. It’s nice after growing up, not just in America, but on a farm where everything was regimented, every hour accounted for."

"Do you miss America?"

"A little. I miss my friends. Blockbuster. Sometimes get a McDonalds craving I can do nothing about."

She pulled the machine away as Alex laughed. “Careful,” she softly chided.

“Of course. I am sorry,” Alex said, stilling.

There were a few moments of silence. Maggie moved from the lines of the violet to the daffodil.

“That is a violet as well, yes?” Alex asked. “On your arm.”

Maggie glanced down at her tattoo for a moment. “It is.”

“The others are...μαλάκας, πικραλίδα. What is the English word?”

“Dandelions,” Maggie said.

“Dandelions,” Alex repeated, the syllables rolling off her tongue. “Do they mean something particular?”

“Not really,” Maggie lied.

“What of the violet?” Alex continued.

Maggie looked up. “What does your violet mean?”

Alex held her gaze.

Silence sat between them, the potential of understanding and unspoken similarities flowing back and forth.

Maggie broke the connection, jerking her head back down to the tattoo.

Because it absolutely wasn’t possible that the Crown Princess of Mésonkos wanted a violet tattoo for the same reason she had one.

Because that would mean…

She glanced up for a moment, just long enough to see Alex watching her with large eyes.

No.

No.

It wasn’t possible.

“I’m going to start coloring in now,” Maggie said.

The rest of the session passed with minimal conversation. The silence sat heavy. Maggie kept her focus on the tattoo, did her best to ignore the way Alex and Lucy’s gazes burned. Then she were done. Maggie cleaned the excess ink off of Alex’s skin.

“_ It is an open wound, so you need to treat it like one,” _ Maggie said, switching back to Greek as she taped the bandage down. _ “Keep it clean, begin to lotion it after a few days.” _ She wheeled on the stool to Nikos’ workstation, grabbing an aftercare sheet. _ “Follow these instructions and it should heal well. If you notice anything that seems wrong, contact me.” _

Alex nodded, shirt back on, and took the paper. Her eyes were bright as she looked at Maggie. _ “I will.” _

**Author's Note:**

> I do have vague plans for a second piece of this, but we'll see if it happens.
> 
> It didn't really come up, but this is also a twin verse, with Alex having an identical twin, for more Sam, check out DontBeJelly's fic [Next to Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190595/chapters/43028162)
> 
> Big thanks to everyone who helped me with this, especially 4beit and DontBeJelly
> 
> Comments are love, y'all, please spread it


End file.
